


Pros of Shopping For Yourself

by lokittysmaster



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokittysmaster/pseuds/lokittysmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt on Tumblr: kirikillu: YO luffy working in a tiny regional grocery store that only old people go to, and sometimes families with little kids and hes the cute bagger all the customers like because that smile right ok and one day law is in rush to go somewhere stops by to get a couple things and when he checks out almost has a heart attack from the angel that is luffy<br/>since then law makes it a priority to visit that grocery store every week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros of Shopping For Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is cross posted from my Tumblr.
> 
> You can find me at firefoxsabo.

Law is running late, so very late. The first day of med school and he’s going to be late. All he needs right now is something for lunch so he doesn’t have to suffer through another meal in the cafeteria.

Running into an unfamiliar grocery store, the first he could find, is slightly disconcerting. The store is very clearly a small business with a very cozy feeling to it that Law isn’t used to. After a slight pause he remembers why he’s there in the first place and goes in search of food. Eventually he settles on a light salad and a small bottle of water.

Going to the checkout he takes note of the line, only about 3 people ahead of him. Waiting patiently he looks around a little more before his eyes settle on the cashier. He’s absolutely enrapturing in a way Law’s never seen before. Most people are nuisances. But this boy, and he’s so clearly still just a boy, maybe 18 at most, has the brightest smile like Law can’t manage anymore. Something the woman says makes him laugh and it’s the most joyous sound Law’s heard since his sister. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by a small voice saying “sir? Sir are you alright?” and Law realizes he’s been standing there far too long, all the people already long gone.

Clearing his throat he looks up “yes, yeah I’m fine just…thinking. Sorry.” Putting his items on the belt to be rung up.

“No problem! Is this everything today?” the boy, whose name tag states his name is Luffy asks.

“Yeah. Just stopped by to get my lunch today.” Law surprises himself by offering information. He tries very hard to keep to himself, not letting people into his personal life. Not even in such a small way. There’s just something about this boy that lets him lose his guard.

The boy – Luffy his brain reminds him – makes a small humming noise as if in understanding. “That is a very important meal. But then again all meals are important. Your total is $7.95.”

Nodding quickly Law pulls out his wallet and pays. “Thanks. Have a good day.”

Luffy smiles just as brightly as before “you too! Come back next time you need lunch.”

“I-I will. See you later.” Law leaves as quickly as he can before the boy can see the redness of his face. What’s happening? No one has been able to break his composure so effortlessly before. It’s frankly startling. Shaking his head Law makes his way across town.

A few days later Law finds himself in front of the same grocery store. He ran out of milk at home and he decided he didn’t want to go to the normal grocery store he goes to, firmly stating to himself that it was simply out of convenience. No one knew it was a lie if he never said it out loud.

Walking through the front door is easier this time, knowing what to expect. He tries to casually look around for Luffy but obviously fails when he meets the sparkling eyes and knowing smile of the lady in his line. Trying to see what she’s distracted by Luffy turns around and catches sight of Law. The smile on his face grows even wider than seems possible and he stops ringing up items to wave happily. 

Law reflexively has his hand up in record time to wave back before catching himself and blushing. He quickly puts it back by his side and goes to find the milk. Finding it speedily he goes back to the register to see Luffy. Hastily putting it on the belt he looks up again. Luffy is looking at him as if he’s never been happier to see anyone. Smiling back before he can stop himself Law pulls out his wallet to hide his face for a moment.

“Hi. I didn’t expect to see you back so soon. Is this all for today?” Luffy asked in a cheery voice.

Law nodded slowly “yeah. I just needed a little milk for my apartment.” Law wanted to smack himself. Why did he sound so awkward? This never happened around anyone else. In hindsight that really should have been a hint.

“Milk is a very important thing.” Luffy said with an even brighter smile. 

Blushing again Law replied quietly “yeah, almost as important as seeing you.”

“What?” Luffy sounded shocked.

“Oh god. Oh no that wasn’t supposed to come out. Oh my god.” Law stammered through. “I’m so sorry. Oh god. How much is it for the milk? Nevermind. Here.” Throwing down a $20 Law grabbed his milk and made a run for it.

“I can never go back there. Oh my god. That was so awkward he’s going to think I’m such a creep. God.” Chastising himself, he all but ran back to his apartment. He put the milk into his fridge and went to his bedroom, hoping he could find a pillow fluffy enough to suffocate him. Before he got too far into his search the doorbell rang.

Law’s head shot up. No one ever came to his apartment. Honestly he didn’t think anyone without access to his personal file at the college even knew where it was. Cautiously he opened the door. On the other side was Luffy, red faced and huffing slightly looking nervous. “Uh” was all Law could get out.

“I was happy to see you too!” Luffy blurts out in a loud voice. “I didn’t think you’d come back and then you were there and I was so happy. I wanted to get to know you when I first met you but it seemed too weird to ask about it since you’d never even been there before. Please say something I’ve been rambling way too long now.” Luffy cuts off suddenly with a deep breath.

“It wouldn’t have been awkward. Well, not…not too awkward since I uh. I wanted to ask too. I thought maybe you were just being pleasant because of your job. I didn’t know if you wanted to know me.” Law said most of that in one breath before looking up cautiously.

Luffy was beaming again. “I don’t think it would be too awkward now. Would you like to hang out some day? I have every Friday off.”

“I think that could work. I have a morning class but I’m free any time past noon.” Law felt so relieved.

“Okay. Well here’s my number. Text me when you’ve got the time and we’ll set something up. See ya later.” With that and a huge smile Luffy walked away.

Law couldn’t contain his happiness. He’d honestly thought he’d ruined everything with his comment, and seeing Luffy at his door had almost confirmed it. He couldn’t say he was unhappy with the turn of events. Definitely looking forward to getting to know the smiling boy he pulled out his phone and added in the new number. After a moment’s hesitation he sent a single text. ‘How do you feel about pizza?’


End file.
